


I want you so bad

by char1ynch



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Liam is a Little Shit, Love Confessions, Reagan is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/char1ynch/pseuds/char1ynch
Summary: Karma realizes that she loves Amy too.





	I want you so bad

It had been small, the longing in her chest whenever Amy held her hand for too long, or the burning feeling of jealousy burning holes into her stomach when she saw the blonde with Reagan, or the utter peace she felt listening to her best friends soft breathing from the space next to her. She was confused, which was foreign to her since she had always been sure of Amy’s place in her life, but this was the one time she was unsure, of anything. Liam had invited her back to the art room for one of their late night sessions of fucking and then going their separate ways, and she obliged, but it wasn’t for the reason anyone thought it was. She was ending things with the boy she had forced herself to love, to finally listen to her heart after all of this time. She knew this was selfish for everyone involved in the situation, but as she climbed through the window near the art room, she didn’t care anymore. When she approached the room, she could hear activity from inside, so with a deep breath, she walked inside. Liam was waiting for her on the couch, wearing nothing but his underwear, and she felt bile rise in her throat at the sight depicted in front of her.

“We need to talk.” She spoke softly, inching closer to the smaller sofa and taking a seat on the corner of it. He moved up to rest his head on her exposed thigh and he began to trail kisses over her skin, but she shifted until he pulled away, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stared up at her. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned laced in his voice, and she mentally slapped herself as she looked him in the eyes, hoping that one look would say all the words she was afraid she could not. His brows still remained furrowed and she sighed deeply before she took one of his large hands in her smaller one, giving it a slight squeeze before letting it drop back between where they were sitting.

“I think we should end this. It’s not fair to either one of us anymore, especially when I’m in love with someone else.” Her voice dropped near the end and he jumped back as if she had thrown a bucket of cold water in his face. He ran a hand through his hair and sucked in a long breath, but still, he didn’t look at her.

“It’s Amy, isn’t it?” He asked after a long pause. She felt the tears racing down her face as she nodded at his question, sniffling slightly as she looked anywhere but at the heartbroken boy standing inches away from her.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered as he came to sit back down on the couch, his body angled towards her. He surprised her by placing his hand gently on her knee and giving her a small smile. She pushed a lock of her auburn colored hair out of her face as she looked at him, silently thanking him for being so understanding of the situation. 

“Who am I to keep Hester High’s cutest couple away from each other?” He asked sadly, and she let out a small chuckle at his words before leaning down to embrace him for a few moments before pulling away, giving him one last smile before exiting the room as fast as her legs could carry her, on her way to finally confess her feelings to her best friend.

 

The walk to Amy’s house wasn’t far, considering she sprinted over half of the distance, but once she stood outside of the large house, she felt her hands clam up. She was more than positive the blonde was still wide awake, considering it was only a few minutes past midnight and she didn’t collapse into bed until at least 1:30 in the morning. She knew using the front door would only result in Farrah asking why she was at her house so late in the night with seemingly no valid reason, so she opted on climbing up the side of the house and up to the window, which had small star decals stuck to the glass. She tentatively raised her knuckles to tap lightly on the glass, and it didn’t take long for her to gain entrance to the room she had spent more time in than she did at her own house. 

“Karma? What the hell are you doing here?” She hissed as she gripped the shorter girls forearm to hastily pull her into the cool bedroom, instantly shutting and locking the window behind her once her best friend had safely gotten inside.

“Um uh.” She fumbled for a response as she fiddled with her fingers and she knew that there was no point in lying to Amy, since she knew absolutely everything about her and all of the ways she knew she was lying to her. She sighed before crossing the room and sitting down on the comforter draped across the blonde’s bed, and she crossed her legs as her eyes followed the taller girl’s path to the spot next to her.

“Are you okay?” She asked quietly, her hands finding Karma’s instantly, as if there were two magnets attached to the inside of their bodies. She choked up at her expression, but quickly regained her balance as she thought of a world where she and the girl next to her could finally be together, without faking it like everyone else they attended school with thought. 

“No, I’m not. I broke things off with Liam tonight, and before you ask why, I’m just going to be honest. It wasn’t him… it was me.” Amy looked at her with confusion clear in her eyes, but she just raised her hand up to stop the influx of words she knew were bound to spill from the blonde’s full mouth. 

“Look, I know I’ve been selfish and that I’ve been a real piece of crap to you, but… I love you.” 

“I love you too Karma.” She said, a smile gracing her lips but she shook her head at the words, squeezing her hand with a slight urgency.

“No, i love you.” The room went quiet then, and she felt herself get choked up at the sight of the tears pooling in her friends green eyes and she was afraid that she had said the wrong then, until she felt a pair of lips on her own. She was kissing Amy, and this time, it wasn’t for an audience of their peers, it was just the two of them, and it was real. When they pulled away from one another, their foreheads rested on one anothers and they exchanged one of their trademark glances.

“Woah.” She said, a little out of breath, as she nearly lost herself in the green eyes staring intently into her own. 

“I know.” She replied just as breathlessly, a smile finding its way onto her lips. They sat like that for a very long time, long after the blonde’s appointed bedtime, but time seemed to just be a concept to the two teenage girls. They eventually found themselves curled up underneath the blanket they had shared so many times before, staring up at the stars they had decorated Amy’s ceiling with when they were children.

“Karma?” The blonde asked, the darkness shrouding the two making it hard for her to pinpoint the expression on her face.

“Yeah?” She whispered back, blowing a strand of hair away from her face. Her eyes were adjusting quickly to the darkness, and she could faintly make out the outline of the younger girls body lying next to her own, and she bit back a smile at how perfectly the confession went.

“I love you too.” She heard movement from next to her, and she felt the familiar weight of the blonde’s head on her upper chest, and she sighed contently as her arms encircled her, drawing her body as close to hers as she could get. The feeling of their bodies pressed against one another was such a delicious feeling to her now, it was hard for her to drift off to sleep. It was different now, and as much as Karma hated change, this was one change she was so glad had happened. She drifted off to sleep to the sound of their heartbeats beating in time with one another, and her last thought before she fully fell asleep was the pressure of Amy’s lips on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually really badly written, so sorry about that! but i recently started faking it and fell in love with these two so expect more fics of them! kudos and comments are, as always, greatly appreciated. hope you all are well x.


End file.
